


Beast or Bomb, Love or Life

by LilianaSnow



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babbling, Beast Hank, Bondage, Consensual, Desperation, Exhaustion, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Hormones, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Omegverse, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Hank is in heat. Alex is having trouble keeping up.AKA2K of smut





	Beast or Bomb, Love or Life

Alex smiled softly at Hank, kissing his knuckles slowly as Hank came closer. He smelled like heaven and sin combined, all of the flowers of the angels set on fire by the harsh fires of the depths of hell.

"I- I told you why I keep my suppressants," Hank told him softly, gripping his hand. "It's because of everything that normally happens."

"We have the windows locked, the door locked, and everything is energy-proof because this is my room. Your pheromones won't affect anyone who didn't consent to it first." He brushed through his fur, looking him in the eyes. "I'm okay with everything you said. I love you. And if that means helping you deal with this, then so be it."

"O-Okay."

Alex kissed him gently, pushing him down into the bed. "I love you, so much, Hank. You're beautiful, so smart, so sexy."

Hank gasped a little as Alex closed him in, running his hands up through his fur. He pinned him to the bed by his shoulders and roughly kissed him. Hank mewled quietly. Alex tore off his lover's shirt, a loose one, and ran his hand through his fur. He massaged Hank's blue fur-covered muscles. Hank moaned, spreading his thighs slightly. Alex ran his hands up through fur and snaked his hands around his back to remove Hank's binder. Hank rarely wore the binder, only ever when he was meeting someone new. Today that had been a mutant girl with antlers and a large, pink patch of fur that encircled her entire body except for her face and palms.

Hank took a deep breath, moaning at the feeling of his specialized binder/corset being removed. He felt slick start to soak the inside of him as Alex bent down. Both of their heads were fuzzy and clouded as Alex's mouth closed around his right nipple, tongue softly lapping at the rough erogenous body. Hank moaned, hands flying to grab at Alex's shoulders, pulling him close. He tried to rub up against him for friction, but Alex pushed his hips down and pinned them to his bed.

"A-Alex, please," Hank breathed, looking at him pleadingly as the blonde flicked his tongue over him. Alex responded by setting a hand on his waist, flicking the teat there with his thumb, and gently bringing some of Hank's natural lubricant up to massage into one of the sensitive ones on his left. Hank made a choked off moan, arching as best he could.

Alex kept sucking on his chest when he stopped using his hands to touch Hank's teats. Hank whimpered as Alex ran his hands down his stomach and squeezed his hips. Hank arched his back and grabbed at Alex's shoulders. However, he removed his mouth from around his nipple and started kissing his way down the center of his chest and stomach.

"O-Oh, Alex, _Alex,"_ Hank moaned, nethers on fire. "Please... So hot..."

"Beautiful, beautiful," he mumbled. "You beautiful creature. Most beautiful human being I've ever met."

Hank moaned louder when Alex started nipping around his hips and massaging his thighs. Alex pushed his thighs apart, teasing his way up his thigh. He rubbed his finger over his Hank's clit, and the genius cried out in pleasure. Slick poured from his tight channel, and he moved his hips like lightening in chasing more stimulation. Alex laid a hand over his hips and forced him back down as he touched him. Hank whimpered and shifted more until finally, he arched his back and cried out as his entire body shook. He felt himself flood, and his head was fuzzy with the aftershocks of orgasm. Alex stood up and leaned over him, then pushed roughly into his lover. He started thrusting into him, pushing up one of his legs. He kissed Hank deeply.

Hank whimpered and wrapped his free leg around his waist tightly, stretched out of his usual position. His arching back was pinned between his bed and his lover. One of his legs was hooked over Alex's shoulder, making it easier for Alex to bury himself deep inside of him. The other was holding him close, caging him from getting out of him, and his hands were clutching at his shoulders.

Alex thrust harder, making himself busy in giving pure stimulation to the furry blue scientist. Hank moved his hips to meet the perfect rough thrusts. Both of them were slowly stripped of their intelligence, their clarity. They were absorbed in sensation and beautiful, clear unity. Hank fell into a rhythm of gasps and small groans, a sweet symphony punctuated by the headboard slamming into the wall with the occasional wail as Hank shuddered in response to the perfect thrust to his G-spot. Suddenly, Hank cried out and grabbed for him, for anything, scratching deeply into Alex's back.

 _"Alex!"_ he shouted, clenching around him. He pushed back down to impale himself on his lover's cock while he came. Alex moaned, gasping at the slight pain. He buried his face in Hank's fur as he blew his own load deep inside of him.

Hank's aftershocks ran through his body like the very blood keeping him alive. Alex moved through their aftershocks as best he could. Every thrust, every crest of aftershock through the blue man, it made him whimper and seethe. The tight walls of his channel became almost as wet as water, and he spread his legs enough for Alex to pull out.

Within moments, Hank was grabbing at Alex again. "Please. Please, more, I need more, Alex."

"Babe, I can't-"

"Please?" Hank pleaded, shifting his hips. Alex almost said no, but he could smell the want on him. The pheromones that came with heat, the way Hank was in desperately powerful need.

Alex pulled him close, kissing him gently and snaking a hand between his legs. He slowly slid three fingertips into Hank's abused, soaking hole. Hank moaned happily, bucking his hips. Alex smiled, easily fucking into his openness. Hank bucked his hips, clutching at Alex as closely as possible. Alex reached as deeply as possible into him. Hank cried out, legs spreading.

"So good, so good, love you, make me feel good," Hank moaned, eyes screwing shut. "So perfect, so perfect..." He trailed off into mindless whimpers and bucked his hips back on Alex, who just continued to move his fingers in and out of Hank's body.

By the time Hank came the third time, Alex was exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep, but Hank needed more. Alex had washed up and covered him, curling around him, but Hank whined and grabbed for him, trying to get more friction.

"Baby, no, I'm tired. In the morning, kay?" Alex offered quietly, rubbing his stomach.

"No... Can't wait that long... Need it, Alex. Need it now." Hank's words were coming in broken fragments, a clear sign of exhaustion and haziness. Alex took a moment to appreciate that he got to see Hank, the beautiful genius with a plan for everything, like this, before shaking his head.

"No. Not happening."

"Please?" He looked like he was going to cry, and so Alex got up to go to their closet.

Hank was normally so much the submissive. He was stronger than Alex, he was so much smarter. People tended to equate those things to mean he was a dom. However, Alex knew that was wrong. He loved being fucked, so long that he was able to do his work first. He'd bought the machine because Hank wanted to test limits, wanted to feel what it would be like to be fucked past the point of overstimulation. Hank had gotten there two hours and three orgasms in, but he wasn't in heat frenzy when they tested that. He brought it out to hold up.

"It's the only way you can get what you're asking for, babe. Sorry but I can't go another round right now."

"Please, Alex, please. Just... I need it," Hank begged.

Alex nodded. "I know, baby. You remember the safe word?"

"J-Jailbreak," he whispered, spreading his legs.

"If it gets too much, you'll tell me?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll tell you."

"Okay. Scarf or rope?"

"Rope, please, Alex, please."

Alex opened the drawer, pulling out their collapsable spreader bar and a breathable nylon rope. He started by tying Hank's wrists together, and then tied his way down to Hank's elbows. Once that was achieved, with Hank moaning and bucking his hips in frustration, he fastened the rope around their headboard. He looked down at the writhing beauty that was Hank McCoy. Hank had his legs tightly wrapped around a sheet, trying to move his hips and thighs in a way that would offer him stimulation. Alex pulled the sheet away and spread Hank's thighs, kissing him just a little north of anywhere that Hank wanted him to touch. He protested deeply as Alex tied the spreader bar almost too wide and locked it in place.

"Alex... Alex just fuck me please... Please, I need you. However you want me, however you need, please... Take me. Break me. Use me."

Alex smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I can't. I need more time before we can even think about it." He pulled the machine to Hank and eased it into his lover, then turned it on. Hank jerked against his bindings, making an ungodly noise.

"Unnn... Alex, Alex," he chanted, bucking his hips. Alex curled around him, kissing him gently and smoothing his fur. Hank chased his lips, kissing him and begging, drunk on heat and sex. Alex rubbed his hand over Hank's chest and hips, marveling at the way he bucked and begged for more. He drank in the sight of him hungrily, slowly massaging sensation into him. Hank groaned happily, moving back to meet the thrusts of the machine. Alex took a while to just make him feel before he started to get hard again, and he had counted the times that Hank stilled and shuddered with the sheer force of his releases. Alex sat back to turn off the machine, but he stopped when he caught sight of Hank.

He got hard as soon as he saw Hank's hole swallowing the pink toy greedily, almost up to the hilt even though the toy was almost as big as Alex's hand. He had to squeeze himself so that he didn't cum. He closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath before he looked up at Hank's dizzy expression. He slowly stopped the machine, to Hank's protests, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You need to get some water before we go on, Hank."

"Alex please, _pleaaasssee,"_ he begged breathlessly, rocking his hips back and fucking himself on the machine.

"Hank, I don't want you getting hurt or sick." He grabbed a water bottle and offered it to the scientist, who drank greedily before Alex wiped his face. "Better?"

"Much..." Hank nodded eagerly.

Alex nodded. "Good. I think I have a way to satiate your heat now."

"You do?" he asked hopefully, moving his hips experimentally. It felt good, and he moaned out in pleasure.

"Yes. But I need to take the machine away to do that, okay?"

"Okay." Hank nodded, tugging at the ropes. Alex was a sex god if he could calm his heat within one day.

Alex took the machine, groaning at the sight of Hank's shudder while he dragged it out. A long stream of cum connected the machine and Hank's somehow still-tight walls. Alex softly blew on Hank, grinning at the arch that broke the strand. Alex licked him softly, but then he pulled his head back. Instead, he buried three fingers inside of him. Hank groaned. No way fingers would be enough. Alex, of course, knew this. He played with the cum inside of him, smiling when Hank flexed and moaned around him. Hank tried to close his thighs around him, forgetting about the spreader bar. He whined and begged for more. Alex was a good boyfriend. Good boyfriends oblige when asked for more.

Alex slipped his fourth finger in, spreading them and watching how good Hank felt. Hank moaned and whined while Alex reached in to find his G-spot. He shivered and cried out when Alex touched his very most sensitive nerve bundle.

"Alex! Alex, ohhh.... A-Alex... Alex," he chanted out, moaning softly and gasping for his boyfriend's fingers.

Alex closed his fingers together and tucked his thumb into his palm. He slowly slid his hand in, stopping it at the widest part of his hand. Hank let his eyes fall to Alex, noises to scandalize a porn star cascading from his mouth in heavenly rhythm, peppered with curses that would make the coarsest sailor feed him soap. Alex wiggled his fingers, a motion that would seem silly and stupid to anybody in any other situation. But Alex was not dancing. He was not teasing Hank for making a mini explosion. His fingers were sheathed inside of Hank, and they had pressed against Hank's walls in just the right way to make Hank gasp for air. Alex accidentally slid all the way in, and, when Hank felt it, he let out a happy yelp and thrust his hips up and down until Alex forced his hips down. After making sure that Hank was okay, Alex closed his fist.

Slowly, he pumped his arm in and out, rolling his wrist to make Hank really lose all trains of thought. When he started kneading Hank's most sacred, sinful spot, Hank fell victim to convulsing in pleasure. He shifted in between forms, tightening and loosening as Alex moved his hand. Hank's breathy, heady grasps for reality finally came to pass with a very thin, very pale, very human-looking Hank. In this form, Alex could see a small bump where his hand was inside of him.

"Beautiful, Hank, just gorgeous, baby," Alex told him, gently stroking his cheek. "Better now?"

"Ohhh," Hank moaned softly, closing his eyes and leaning against the pillow. "Better... So much better..."

Alex slowly worked his way out of Hank and reached to start untying him, offering bits of praise. "You did perfectly, Hank, absolutely perfect."

"Alex, wait... Don't untie me yet."

"What else do you need, babe?" Alex asked, stroking his head still.

"Fuck me until you cum. Please. I need to feel that one more time."

Alex was naturally weary of the idea, but he did obey Hank's request. Hank was loose and sore, his moans higher pitched and his jerky legs more uncontrolled. Alex came in just two minutes before untying him. Hank curled close into Alex's arms while the blond cleaned both of them up.

* * *

Although he was normally gone for two weeks during his heat, Hank re-emerged the next day looking refreshed and happy. Nobody made any comments about the limp in his step, or the odd way that he sat down at breakfast.

"Where's Alex?" Scott asked, unaware. He had been warned he might want to go home and return in a few weeks instead of waiting. He didn't want to.

"He's asleep right now, but he'll be up soon." Hank smiled, ignoring the hoarseness of his own voice.

When Alex did come upstairs, he was exhausted, and he nearly passed out in his breakfast. Charles knew that he was tired, and why, so he only passed him some coffee. Scott was just relieved he got to see his big brother.


End file.
